Documentary
by Siwane
Summary: The team is volunteered to be in a documentary against their wishes of course! This is my first FanFiction so reviews welcomed.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fan fiction so I would love constructive criticism **

It was late at night and the 1-6 precinct was silent except for the two detectives sitting across from each other.

"Elliot hurry up and finish! I want to go home!"

"You could have left long ago don't pressure me it makes me write slower." Elliot emphasized his point by twirling his pen in his hands

"No I couldn't leave you drove-"

"Ha!" Elliot interrupted "I'm done see was that so bad?" Olivia responded with a glare "ok we are going now."

"Finally I can sleep." Olivia was quiet for a second before she laughed

"What's so funny?"

"I just had a strange feeling of déjà vu. Remember when you finished your paper work that one day and just as we were about to leave-"

"Benson, Stabler stay there we need to have a small meeting." Cragen walked back into his office grumbling about something. Elliot and Olivia looked at each other.

"….Your a jinx Benson."

"Shut-up Elliot." Olivia sat back into her seat with a heavy sigh Elliot decided to lean against her desk. "I blame you I think if we weren't here because **someone** didn't complete his paperwork on time we would have been long gone." Olivia looked up at Elliot who was smiling at her. Olivia could have sworn her heart speed up at the sight of his smile. Elliot leaned forward to whisper in her ear.

"Accept that you're a jinx Liv." Olivia spun her head around to object to find Elliot dangerously close to her face.

"I'm not a jinx." Olivia whispered. The two stared at each other for a minute and slowly leaned in until the sound of a door slamming open made them both jump apart. The pair looked at each other before looking at the two people standing in the door way.

"Hey Fin, John." Olivia spoke up her voice cracking slightly.

"Why in the hell were we called here?" Fin asked rubbing his eyes "From what Cragen told me there isn't a case he just wants to have a meeting."

"Seriously why do I need to be here? You guys should be handling any information that we need." Munch motioned to Elliot and Olivia.

"Why us?" Elliot and Olivia asked at the same time. Munch made a face at them for speaking in sync.

"You two were already here. Why is that?" Munch asked as Cragen came out his office. For the moment the question was forgotten as the detectives looked at their captain who seemed to be getting very angry about some thing.

"Cap what's up why did you call us here?" Fin asked. Cragen sighed and looked up trying to think of the right words to use so he wouldn't alarm his detectives. Deciding there was no way to do that he just told them.

"Well you four have been chosen to be in a documentary about what we do." Cragen looked at the faces of his detectives. Fin looked shocked his eyes wide Elliot and Olivia were starring at each other, as would be expected, and Munch seemed to be in the middle of two emotions. Finally he decided to go with angry.

"What is this! Some attempt at keeping watch over us! At least they are being honest with us and hiding cameras around here!" Munch threw his hands in the air.

"Yeah I'm sorry to say this but I agree with John this seems suspicious." Elliot said crossing his arms.

"Anyways they can't film us what about the victims and suspects." Olivia said

"Well have you guys ever seen one of those cop shows on T.V. They are going to change names around so not to endanger any ones well being."

"What about-" Cragen held up his hand

"Save it I already tried every excuse not to do this everyone else approved it." There was a sigh of defeat from the detectives.

"When does filming start?" Olivia grumbled hating the thought of being constantly being watched by cameras.

"In two days." There was a stunned silence.

"Why are we just being told now!" Elliot seemed angry at the thought of so little time of getting ready for the cameras.

"Everything was just finalized today so don't get angry at me. Listen this isn't as bad as it could be. Look at it this way we will be educating a lot of people who will watch."

"I guess that is a different perspective on it." Munch said thoughtfully. Everyone seemed to be accepting the idea. Suddenly Olivia remembered the other people they work with.

"Wait will Melinda, Alex, and George be filmed also? Because if no one remembers Melinda is deathly afraid of public attention."

"That's right I remember once at a crime scene there were some cameras and she hid behind me making me walk side ways all the way to her van." Fin said

"Well from what I understand every one involved in our work process will be filmed." Cragen said

"This is gonna suck so much." Munch groaned again

**So I'm thinking of doing a Fin/Melinda relationship. Should I or shouldn't?**

**Review :3 **


	2. Chapter 2

**I finally got brave enough to update this story soo chapter dos!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the cast of Law & Order: SVU **

As Elliot drove Olivia home she couldn't stop talking about the injustice of them being filmed. They both could tell she was talking to avoid the awkward silence that would surely come after the kiss they almost had. As Olivia started to run out of things to complain about Elliot pulled in front of her apartment building. As she went to get out he stopped her.

"So we aren't going to talk about what almost just happened?" Olivia looked over at Elliot with a slight frown on her face.

"I want to talk about it but know isn't the best time." At this Elliot seemed to get angry so Olivia rushed to explain "I mean in two days we are going to be filmed for practically the whole day so this conversation should be put off a little longer." Elliot smiled at this.

"Ok we wait until the cameras are gone and then we talk." He pulled Olivia over into a hug which she immediately returned.

Later as Olivia lied in her bed she thought of what she would say when Elliot and her did talk. _Why am I so nervous to talk to him! I am a grown woman not a teenager I have to deal with people who are some times twice my size so why am I so terrified of talking to him!_ Olivia let out a loud sigh a flipped on to her stomach and grabbed her pillow close as she tried to go to sleep.

Elliot was having similar thoughts as he sat on his couch trying to pay attention to what was on the screen. All his thoughts kept going back to Olivia and I didn't help that some of her perfume had rubbed off on his shirt. Elliot groaned and rubbed his hand down his face and closed his eyes almost instantly he saw Olivia's face when he had almost kissed her. Her eyes had started to close and she had leaned forward and then Fin and Munch had completely ruined the moment. He had wanted to strangle the two of them but if he did injure or kill Fin Melinda would hunt him down. Elliot groaned again as he stood up and dragged himself to his bed.

**So I read on facebook (not super reliable but whatever) that if you sleep hugging your pillow your thinking of someone and Olivia always sleeps holding her pillow so maybe shes thinking of Elliot**


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry I know that I don't update on a schedule but I do have another chapter

**Disclaimer: I don't own them **

The next morning Olivia and Elliot walked into work to find Fin and Munch still angry about their current situation.

"So Fin did you have another date with Melinda last night?" Olivia asked as she sat down.

"They are not dates! We just meet in the same place after work to talk about our days."

"Whatever Fin they will be called dates when her divorced is finalized. Right?" Everyone gave Fin a questioning look which he gave an angry glare to.

"Why do you all care so much about my love life!"

"Because none of us have any love life." Munch said rolling his eyes as Olivia and Elliot nodded in agreement.

"Maybe ok. Why are you asking if we met last night?" Fin sa

id in defeat

"Well if you did then you should have told her about this movie series thing."

"Oh I didn't it must have slipped my mind."

"Like hell it did you didn't tell her on purpose so one of us might be stuck with the job of telling her." Elliot said Fin just smirked.

"We could just talk to Melinda about that one A.D.A who was trying to sell her sun- drenched loft." Olivia suggested now Elliot was smirking.

" I didn't like her like that! Don't be mean to me because I actually told her my first name." Elliot and Olivia rolled their eyes and crossed their arms at the same time which Munch groaned at.

" You guys did it again! You know I hate it when you guys do stuff at the same time!" Munch covered his face with his hands " It is just so creepy!"

" We don't do it on purpose it just happens some times." Olivia said as Elliot

nodded I agreement.

" Sure it's not on purpose. And it doesn't happen sometimes it happens all the time everyday in every week in every month of every year."

"Whatever you're just over exaggerating again."

* * *

As the detectives were arguing a couple blocks away two camera people were looking over some files with their boss.

" Ok do you remember who Detective Elliot Stabler is?" Their boss asked turning over the file.

"Umm he is the muscular one with the tattoos right?" the girl said.

"Yeah and he gets angry kinda easily." The boy added on. With a quick glance at the file their boss nodded and the two people yessed and high fived.

" Ok next is the M.E Melinda Warner."

"She is the one that performs autopsies right?" the girl asked with a disgusted face.

"Yeah she is. I wonder why she would want a job like that?" the boy asked

"Maybe she thought it would be a good job or she is crazy." The girl smirked as the boy laughed. Their boss snapped his fingers.

"Maybe you can ask her at our meeting tonight I'm sure she will love answering that question."

**Review please **


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh hello again **** I know I have been gone forever but I'm here now :D**

Cragen felt a bit bad for calling Melinda, George, and Alex down to the precinct and not telling them why they where there. He watched from his office as the three people arrived with puzzled looks, and almost immedeatly Melinda went to sit next to Fin. Cragen smirked to his self as he saw the two of them smile at each other._ It's only a matter of time before those two are married._ Cragen then looked for George who was standing and looking at everyone as he usually did and Cragen didn't blame him. As the years had gone on his team had gotten weirder and weirder. As Alex tried to get a chair Olivia gave up hers then tried to take Elliot's. As the two struggled to get most of the seat Cragen sighed out loud._ Those two are so much harder to read they may never even think of each other that way_ _or they are in love and can't see it. I wish I knew so I wouldn't have to worry._ Cragen sighed again as he got up and walked out to the people waiting for him. Everyone looked up expectantly three of the faces looked questioning and the other four looked slightly guilty.

"I have called you here to tell you that we will be being filmed for a documentary."

"That sounds very good for you all but why are we here?" Alex asked motioning to Melinda herself and George.

"Well because you three are in it too," There was a look of surprise on Alex and George's face but Melinda had a look of pure horror on her face. Fin immediately put a comforting arm around her shoulders, but the look on Melinda face stayed. Cragen decided the best choice was to continue explaining. " We will have two camera people following the detectives around mainly so if you guys come into contact with them the cameras will be there too." The look on Melinda's face had gone away and now she was just staring ahead. Everyone was starting to get concerned.

" Melinda are you ok?" Fin asked from beside her she slowly blinked.

"I think that's a no." Munch said. Fin shot him a quick glare.

" No it's ok I'm fine." No one looked convinced. " I'm fine it is not that big of a deal."

" Melinda it isn't the best idea to hide any anxieties you have it could prove to be a problem later." George said with a factual tone.

" I'm ok guys really it's not like I can't handle a couple of cameras.".

" I'm surprised you're ok with this Melinda usually your terrified by the thought of being on T.V." Melinda's face went to a questioning look.

'Wait this is going to be on actual T.V!" Melinda went back to the look of horror.

" Don't worry Melinda you're a great M.E there is absolutely nothing to worry about." Olivia said pushing Elliot to the side of the seat.

" How can I not worry! There may be thousands even millions of people watching me and if I mess up everyone will know! What if some scandal happens and they immediately think it is us or what if paparazzi start to follow us or what if I get fat and people write blogs about it or what if I get a crazy stalker who hates me or even loves me!" Fin put his hand on Melinda's head so her voice was muffled by his chest.

"… Ummm also the camera people are coming here for a meeting with there boss too." Melinda started mumbling into Fins shirt.

" So when should they be here?"

" Right about now actually." Cragen turned his head expectantly to the door and everyone followed suit. " Well not exactl-" Cragen was interrupted by the doors bursting open and three people walking in.

" Why hello there."


	5. Chapter 5

**Next chapter ahead! :D**

At the door were two men and one woman. One of the men had a look of pure boredom on his face; he had a full head of grey hair with grey eyes to match. Next to him was the other man but he looked utterly excited, he had brown hair and green eyes. He was wearing a white polo shirt with dark blue jeans. Standing next to him was the woman who looked just as excited. She had long black hair which was parted so half went over her left eye she had large hazel eyes she had on a black shirt with a pink heart in the middle. The SVU squad looked at the three people in silence (not Melinda so much).

"Hello detectives and miscellaneous other people." The younger man said with a wave. The older man gave him a stern glare from over his shoulder "What?" The woman shook her head sadly. The man with grey eyes stepped foreword and put his hand out to the captain.

"Hello Captain Cragen."

"Hello Mr. Jacobson." Cragen gave a quick look over his shoulder as if to say 'get up and introduce yourselves.' Everyone scrambled to stand up first. Elliot took a half step foreword.

"I'm Detective Elliot Stabler and this is my partner-" Elliot was cut off from a jab to his rib cage from Olivia.

"I'm Detective Olivia Benson." Olivia said with a small smirk as Elliot gave her a glare.

"I'm A.D.A Alexandra Cabot." Munch took a dignified step foreword.

"I am Sergeant John Munch." There was an eye roll from everyone.

"I'm Dr. George Huang." George said with a polite smile. Fin turned slightly so a hand was still on Melinda's back.

"I'm Detective Odafin Tutuola." Everyone turned to look at Melinda who looked up slowly. The three people looked a little frightened and no one could blame them Melinda looked slightly disturbed.

"I'm Dr. Melinda Warner." Everyone sat back down which resulted in Elliot and Olivia fighting for most of the seat again. The grey haired man stepped foreword.

"I'm David Jacobson and these," He made a motion behind him "are my camera people." The two stepped foreword in utter excitement.

"My name is Manny Black."

"And I'm Nydia McCook."

"Well we will get a couple of chairs and we can start this." Cragen said. As soon as the three sat down David started talking.

"Ok I assume you all know we will be filming all of you for a documentary now the show will be on NBC," Melinda started to mumble to herself again and Manny and Nydia scooted back some in their chairs and David continued on "there will be filming for about a year then the first episode will come on when-"

"Wait," Alex interrupted "Why a year?" David turned his bored gaze on to her.

"So that we can have time for editing and so we won't have to wait for a case to come by to have an episode as I was saying when it comes to victims they will be told they have the choice for their faces to be shown or not when it comes to the perpetrators the choice will be yours." There was a slight nod of understanding. "Captain I have some papers you need to sign." David pulled out a giant stack of papers.

"We can sign them in my office." Cragen stood up and motioned over to his office. When the door closed a slightly awkward silence hung around the group.

"So how old are you two?" Elliot asked Olivia had put her legs over his as a compromise to share the seat.

"Well I am 28 and Manny is 29." Everyone gave them a strange look "What?"

"Are you two sure you want to do this your kind of young?" Munch said.

"We are not that young we think we can handle most of what you see." Nydia said.

"Are you sure I have had more partners than most detectives, most of them couldn't take the job." Elliot said and Olivia laughed.

"Are you sure most didn't quit when they couldn't take your mood swings." Olivia laughed again as everyone laughed along.

"Please I am the perfect partner."

"Yeah right Stabler everyone wants you for a partner." Olivia put a hand over her heart and looked off dreamily "An angry old man." Manny and Nydia looked a little confused as everyone laughed harder.

"Please I am not old I am-"

"Are you two dating?" Manny asked. George covered his mouth and leaned on a desk for support, Alex had her head on the desk and she was gasping for air, Munch had both arms wrapped around his rib cage, Fin had a hand over his eyes as he laughed, and Melinda had her head leaning backwards as Elliot and Olivia just stared at the two.

"Why would you ask that?" Elliot asked

"Well you guys so cute together I mean look at you two!" Nydia said throwing her hands to the two. Elliot and Olivia looked down at themselves. Olivia had more of her body on Elliot than the chair and Elliot's hand was around Olivia's waist after a second of looking the two jumped a way from each other. The laughter started up again as Elliot and Olivia got tangled in each others legs and fell out of the chair. When they hit the ground they jumped away from each other. "So that is a negative."

"Yes we are not dating." Olivia said waving her hands between Elliot and herself.

"Nor will they ever date." Alex said with a wave of her hand.

"They would never do anything like that." George said shaking his head dramatically.

"It just won't happen." Munch said flipping his hair and again everyone was laughing until they saw the glares on Elliot and Olivia's faces. The door to Cragen office opened and the two bosses walked out and everyone turned their heads to them.

"You can all go home now." Everyone shot out of their seats shouting byes over their shoulders.

"This is going to be weird." Cragen said as he heard a loud shout from some one slipping and the loud laughter that followed.

"Yeah but I don't have to be here. Bye now." David turned quickly and walked away as Cragen nudged a chair.

**I am writing super TIRED so any mistakes should be overlooked :D**

**REVIEW :3 **


	6. Chapter 6

**Before starting the next chapter I would like to thank everyone for the reviews and explain why it took me forever to update. In short I get in trouble A LOT I was supposed to wait to go on anything on the computer until report cards came out for the summer but I still went on Fan fiction on my phone (gotta love technology) and my mom found out soo I was banned fro all electronics but I got Fanfiction back now Soooo on with the next chapter :D**

Olivia woke up the next morning with a frown already on her face. She had stayed up half the night on the phone with Casey and Alex alternating between talking and texting to explain what was going on. Then Olivia had a very stressful texting conversation with Melinda who was being more hysterical the later it got. After Melinda had apparently fallen asleep with the phone in her hands Olivia had a strange dream that she and Elliot went out and told Cragen and he proceeded to throw the both of them off the precincts roof. All in all it wasn't the best nights sleep. With a loud groan Olivia dragged herself out of her bed and shuffled sadly to her bathroom. After brushing her teeth Olivia stepped over to her shower and grabbed the handle to turn it on. A loud sound came from the wall with the shower head on it.

"What the hell!" Olivia took a step back as the sound continued and a stream of water shot of the shower head. Olivia gave a speculative look to the water and quickly took a shower and prepared for her day.

When Elliot arrived at Olivia's apartment she was prepared for the day but still looked tired and was sipping on a glass of juice.

"You look like crap." Elliot grinned at the quick glare Olivia shot at him before yawning

"I was up all night." Olivia smirked as she saw the quick squint of Elliot's eyes showing his jealousy

"Talking to your boyfriend?"

"Of course not Stabler. If I had a boyfriend you would have chased him off by now."

"Damn right." Elliot smiled widely as Olivia rolled eyes but kept the smile on her face.

At the precinct Olivia was pleased to see Fin looking just as tired as she did.

"Melinda kept you up all night to?" Fin groaned and nodded

"It wasn't in the good way either." Fin's head shot up as if he realized what he just said "Do not tell her I said that."

"I don't know my dear partner this seems like something our dear Medical Examiner would love to hear." Olivia and Elliot nodded in agreement of Munch's statement

"No come on don't say anything to she will murder me."

"I might not tell her if you do a couple of favors for me dear partner."

"What? Do you want me to chase those darn kids off your lawn?" Fin shook his fist in front of him in typical old man fashion. Munch slowly shook his head and pulled his phone out.

"Now I'm defiantly going to tell her." Olivia laughed as she watched Fin pleaded with Munch not to tell Melinda about his verbal error. Olivia turned her head slightly and noticed Elliot was staring at her and didn't notice she could tell.

_Why does he always have to do that! Not that it annoys me but…it's hard to keep from turning to him a smiling back and that it self would start rumors up again. Not that they ever been down but they have been more tame lately which means not as many people stare when we walk through a hallway. Bu still he should stop maybe I should throw the broken pen in my desk at him…_

Olivia's thoughts were interrupted when Elliot turned his gaze to the Captain's door and Olivia followed his gaze only to see Manny and Nydia walking quickly to them with wide smiles on their faces. Olivia felt her heart drop when she saw the cameras at their sides.

"Hey detectives how goes it?" Manny asked happily

"Fine I guess. What are you two doing here already?" Elliot asked

"Well we are going to ask some of the other detectives about you guys but first we have to make the announcement about our little film." Elliot could see several people around them had started to eavesdrop and he groaned along with Olivia. The two camera people seemed confused at the detectives' reaction. Before they could question the reaction Cragen stepped out of his office.

"Can I have everyone's attention?" A silence fell over the room as all the detectives and uniformed officers turned to their captain "Four of our detectives have been chosen to be in documentary series." The four chosen detectives tried to slide down in their seats to divert the attention from themselves but everyone turned to them anyways. "It seems as if you all already know who is going to be in it." There was a small laugh that went through the room then one person stood and started clapping and soon the whole room followed suit. Manny and Nydia exchanged a look and stepped back some from the detectives so they were in full view of the room. A few words could be made out from under the clapping

"Of course they would get this."

"Maybe this will give us the solid evidence we need to show Benson and Stabler have a thing."

"This will be so cool!" Cragen waited for the clapping to die down to continue talking.

"The two people over there," Cragen made a quick motion to Nydia and Manny who were standing in the corner "will be filming. Now before that we need a few volunteers to speak to them about our 'chosen four' any volunteers?" Several hands shot and after a couple seconds several others followed them

**Ok so I don't think this is as good as the other chapters but it will get better as I go on and get back into the swing of things**

**REVIEW :3**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm trying to update more often now so on with the interviews :3**

Nydia and Manny led the small group of people to a near by interrogation room that wasn't being used and turned to them with smiles on their faces.

"Ok we are going to take one of you at a time into this room and ask some simple questions." Nydia explained as Manny set up the camera in the interrogation room "So who would like to go first?"

"I would!" A woman walked quickly up to the door and shook Nydia's hand.

"Ok just step in and the rest of you can take a seat out here."

**FIRST INTERVIEW**

Nydia took out a paper and looked down at the questions and took a quick look back to make sure Manny had the camera focused with a quick nod Nydia turned to the smiling woman.

"First question: What is your name?"

"I am Officer Ashley James."

"So what do you think of the four detectives we will be filming."

"Oh they are just great! They work so hard and they solve so many cases especially Benson and Stabler." Officer James got a dreamy look on her face and Nydia shot a questioning look at Manny who mirrored the image.

"What do you mean?"

"Well the two of them are kind of a legend in most places including the academy. I remember when we were training we would hear stories of how they solved cases and how a suspect would be super rich and super manipulative but they still got them in the end. I remember hearing once there was a shoot out in the court house that was related to one of their cases. They are just a crime solving team that can't be stopped!" Officer James was starting to look like a little kid who had just met Santa and the Easter Bunny "When I came to work here I was so excited to meet them both and it was kind of funny because when I first looked at them they were in front of this fan and they looked kind of like supermodels, and they are both so nice not that we have had many conversations but still they treat me nicer than some detectives do because I am still a uni."

"Um that's interesting. What do you think of the other two?" Officer James looked slightly embarrassed at her rant.

"Oh Detective Munch is really funny in a weird way. He has this strange sense of humor that you have to get used to. Detective Tutuola is cool he is more relaxed than the rest of the group but he is like super dedicated also. That's about all I can say about them I haven't really paid as much attention to them." Nydia motioned for Manny to shut the camera off.

"Thank you for your time this is really helpful to us." Manny and Nydia both shook hands with Officer James and watched her leave.

"That was really weird." Nydia nodded in agreement.

"I wonder if she is the only person who is that…"

"Obsessed?"

"Exactly what I was thinking. Well I guess I should go get the next person." Nydia stepped outside the door and saw a man leaning against the door frame. "I guess your next sir." He nodded curtly and hurried into the room. Nydia looked quickly at the group and noticed there were no other men in the room. She walked back into the interrogation room slightly perplexed by this.

**SECOND INTERVIEW**

Nydia sat down in her seat and took out a second paper with a different set of questions on them. After Manny gave her the ok to start asking questions she turned to the man seated in front of her.

"Hello can you please state your name?"

"I'm Detective Calvin Smith."

"Ok. Detective Smith have you ever noticed anything negative about the detectives?"

"Well Stabler has an anger problem and is also an over protective jerk when it comes to his partner."

"What do you mean?"

"Well the anger problem is legend I have seen some suspects dragged out of interrogation rooms with blood pouring from their faces and Stabler will walk past with blood all over his knuckles. If you ever get the chance to look at his locker there are imprints from where he punched it when he couldn't get the chance to punch a perp. The guy has had so many run ins with IAB I think that he may have set a record. The guy is just a step away from a nut case." Nydia and Manny had fearful looks on their faces at the thought of Elliot going on a psychotic rampage.

"Uh you said he is over protective of his partner Detective Benson. Could you explain that for me."

"With pleasure. One time me and a couple guys were out drinking at a local bar it is kind of like a cop bar so one guy notices Benson and Stabler sitting with some of their friends and I was kind of new and I didn't know the unspoken rule."

"What's the 'unspoken rule'"

"Don't ever mess with Benson when Stabler is around. So one of the guys dares me to go ask Benson out and another warns me not to but like an idiot I go over there any ways. When I stepped over to the table I just tap on Benson's shoulder and Stabler glares at me and looks like he is about to punch me in the mouth, but I just ignored that and asked ever so kindly 'Would you like a drink' and Benson smiles and goes to answer but Stabler puts his hand on her back and cuts her off saying 'She already has a drink' and gives me this glare that I swear could have melted my head. Benson just turns to glare at him and he stops glaring at me long enough to put on this innocent look like he hadn't done a thing and she turns to me to give me this empathetic smile and says no. I'm pretty sure that she probably would have taken my offer if Stabler wasn't there he is always ruing her relationships from what I hear."

"Thank you that's all we need." As soon as Detective Smith left Manny turned to Nydia.

"Do you think Elliot is as crazy as he said because I'm a little scared of him now."

"I don't know yesterday he seemed really nice and kind, maybe that guy was just angry about not getting to go out with Olivia."

"Maybe." Nydia quickly waved the next person into to the room and pulled out the next sheet of paper.

**INTERVIEW 3 **

"Can you please state you name?"

"I am Detective Sarah Smith."

"Well Detective Smith can you please tell who you think is best detective out of the group?"

"In my personal opinion Detective Tutuola is the best detective. He is most professional in the group he works with. Detective Munch is just so blasé about things and Detectives Benson and Stabler act as if they are in a soap opera with all the drama they bring into the work place this job is hard enough as it is. Detective Tutuola is actually professional and doesn't have some sort of emotional break down every other day and doesn't make jokes at crime scenes and he doesn't beat the hell out of some one because he is angry."

"So if anyone should be fired who do you think it should be?"

"Detective Benson defiantly before she came here this squad was treated with more respect than now, and just a while ago she caused a spectacle of herself once again." Manny had a shocked expression on his face by at how harsh the woman sounded when she talked about Olivia.

"Could you tell us what happened?"

"Well apparently she was watching some kid for a druggie and when the woman came back she wanted the boy to go with his grandparents in Vermont or something and Detective Benson flipped out and made it so much worse for the child by crying and trying to hold on to him and shouting about how the mother had 'did this'. It was so unprofessional and when they finally drag the kid away she stands there and starts crying in full view of the whole room and when her partner goes to save some of her dignity she shoves him and storms out of the place and he just follows her. It was so un professional I felt sad for her."

"Ok we are done you can leave now." As the surprise registered on Detective Smith's face Nydia realized she sounded ruder than she meant to but the woman was so heartless. Detective left quickly "What a bitch! She seemed so robotic."

"For real like who is like that when a woman just had a child ripped from her arms. Do you think Olivia will tell us about the boy?"

"Maybe, but I feel we shouldn't say anything about it. It seems like it may be a touchy subject."

"Probably is. Go get the next crazy I mean person." Nydia sighed and motioned for the last woman to come into the room.

**INTERVIEW 4**

Nydia was feeling more depressed than when the questions had started and made a lazy motion at Manny to start recording.

"Can I please have your name?"

"Detective Marie Cruz"

"Well Detective Cruz can you tell us anything interesting about the detectives?"

"Well they are all good people. They work hard and get things done. They have some unconventional methods but in the end it works out for the best." Nydia could feel her spirits lifting already

"Can I ask your opinion of Detectives Benson and Stabler?"

"Well I think they love each other but don't realize it. They act kind of like two parts of a whole. When ever one of them is sent some where the other has a weird reaction especially if they can't contact each other but it always gets better when the other returns."

"Has there ever been a time when they have been apart for a long time?"

"Yes one time Detective Benson left to do some work for the FBI and Stabler went into a slight funk because she didn't tell him she was leaving. People could kind of sense something was off with him for the couple of weeks she was gone, and not many people were fond of her temporary replacement."

"Oh why not?"

"Well apparently people thought she was trying to take Detective Benson's place and she made it quite obvious she liked Detective Stabler in an inappropriate way."

"What happened to her?"

"Well she couldn't take it here a transferred out and Detective Benson came back in same day practically."

"Well thank you for doing this for us." Manny nodded in agreement with Nydia. When Detective Cruz walked out of the room Nydia turned to Manny "She was the most normal person I have met so far."

"So true. Do you think Elliot and Olivia really love each other? They were kind of acting like they were at least dating."

"Maybe they do. It seems there is some attraction between them."

"Yeah they want to get it on bow chika wow wow." Nydia rolled her eyes and Manny laughed loudly

**I'm so tired right night so ignore my mistakes and REVIEW :3**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for not updating but I was denying the fact Christopher Meloni wouldn't be there until I saw on a TV guide 'Who will be replacing Christopher Meloni on SVU' I stood in line for a couple seconds staring then I showed my mom who could care less and then we went home and I cried and my mom told me it was just a show and I said it wasn't 'just' a show. She doesn't understand how much this saddens me also she said she thinks Olivia/Fin is a better pairing. I try to explain how that just isn't right and there would be a giant fight and Melinda would cut someone but she doesn't understand. I'm rambling sorry NEXT CHAPTER XD!**

Elliot and Olivia were driving to a crime scene in complete silence. Elliot was trying to make it seem as if he was concentrating on the road because of the previous nights snow fall and Olivia was staring out the window making it seem as if she was looking at the buildings go past, but both could tell the others mind was some where else. Even they wouldn't say it out loud they were nervous. The silence was broken by the sound of Olivia's phone vibrating on the dashboard. Olivia smiled at the text she had got from Melinda.

This cold is making my face red DX

Stop complaining you baby

Shut up!

Don't you have a job you should be doing?

Don't you yeah we are coming to the scene now

Did the first case they filmed have to be a murder case! I swear the universe is against me

Poor baby

SHUT UP D:

When Olivia was about to send another text back to Melinda Elliot pulled up to the crime scene.

"Oh look there is Manny." Elliot pointed out the man who seemed to be waiting for them.

"Elliot I really don't want to do this. Can we just drive away quickly and pretend we were never here?" Elliot shook his head in disapproval at Olivia's statement and stepped out the car. Olivia followed his actions with more reluctance as Manny jogged up to them.

"Hey guys! Aren't you excited? This is the perfect day for filming the snow is beautiful!"

"No I'm not excited. This weather sucks and" Olivia was cut off in her rant when she slid foreword slightly on some ice and Elliot quickly grabbed on to her arm.

"Careful Liv you wouldn't to slip down that." Elliot motioned to the hill where the crime scene was. It wasn't very steep but steep enough that if someone would slip down they wouldn't be able to stop. Elliot and Olivia stared down the hill for a second before they turned to Manny who had his camera pointed at the two of them smiling. Elliot quickly pulled his arm away from Olivia's as the two turned to Manny giving him an accusing glare.

"What? That was a good shot to start with and we have to start filming some time." Manny smile grew wider at the two steady glares. Olivia took a step towards the crime scene and slid on the ice again Elliot's hand reached out and grabbed her this time around her mid-section. Olivia smiled for a second before remembering the camera currently pointed at the two of them.

"Thanks Elliot but you can let go now." Elliot let go of her setting her gently on the ground.

"It would be easier if you held my hand." Olivia looked at Elliot's hand considering taking it, but refraining when she was reminded of the camera on her.

"No it's ok El I can make it down the hill on my own I just need to be more careful in these shoes." Elliot was giving her a skeptical look which she returned with a look telling him she was ok. Elliot put his hand down and backed away a step. "I'm fine going down see." Olivia took a few cautious steps on the less slippery part of the hill Elliot seemed to believe her and turned to Manny.

Olivia smiled as she took another step and slipped again, but this time Elliot wasn't looking to her and by the time Manny stepped foreword to say anything Olivia was rolling down the hill.

Melinda was pretty sure this was going to be the worst day of her career. Everyone kept saying that she was over exaggerating but she knew that she couldn't do well with cameras pointed at her.

_Well maybe I could do this with a little confidence. Yes I can do this I'm a great M.E I can take anything._

As Melinda smiled with a better out look on the day she crouched down next to the body. Melinda could hear someone yelling but she ignored it. When her curiosity got the better of her Melinda looked out the corner of her eye to see someone rolling down the hill in her direction. Before she could even jump out the way the other body collided with her and the both of them were practically flying down the hill. Melinda quickly realized that Olivia was the person who had barreled into her. Both women were screaming now as people tried to stop them by sticking out their feet which didn't help in the least bit. The women rolled down the hill until they hit a group of bushes near the bottom. There was a small silence before the two of them could here footsteps approaching. Melinda turned her head slowly to Olivia to glare at her while Olivia had a small embarrassed smile on her face.

"I'm sorry Melinda."

"I hate you."

After much tugging and pulling several people pulled the two out the bush. Melinda was keeping her glare steady on Olivia who just gave an apologetic look back. Elliot walked up to the two shaking his head.

"You couldn't have just taken my hand but no this was so much better wasn't Olivia?"

"Elliot if you do not shut up I will shoot you." Elliot looked down in surprise at Melinda who was still glaring at Olivia. Elliot pulled the two women up out of the snow to help them up back to the body.

**Next time an actual case starts :D**

**Also if like me you are deeply saddened by the departure of any chance of EO go watch the video by juniperbrze it's a dedication to Elliot leaving it made me cry twice **** in the good way… REVIEW **


End file.
